


Without You I'm Not Even Here

by authorwithoutaquill



Series: Timepetalsprompts drabbles [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Love Letters, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love letter. A flick of a switch. Two open doors. And miles of empty air to sail through in a free fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You I'm Not Even Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Timpetalsprompts weekly drabble theme: without. It's getting darker here people... Continuation of my Silent drabble series (Silence, Regret, Genocide, I'm Dying).

_Without you I’m not even here._

_I don’t exist, or I seem not to._

_I don’t think I’ve ever seen sunshine brighter than your eyes._

_Heard a sound sweeter than your laugh._

_The fact that I won’t see you again shatters my soul._

_I’m at the end._

_I hope you’ll remember me._

_And Rose? Don’t let go._

 

Crunching up the letter in his fist, the Doctor closed his eyes and flicked a switch on the console. His ship wheezed and groaned in protest, trying to convince him otherwise, but he had to do this. Now or never.

“Take care of Rose, old girl!”

He walked around the console and caressed the buttons lightly, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. He swallowed hard and let the wrinkled paper fall to the ground. If he was lucky Rose might find it. If he wasn’t be a fool he’d give it to her himself. He should have said it before she left. Before he took her home.

Too late now. He’d never see her again.

Opening the doors, he jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and keep me writing, so please leave one if you liked the story/want to shout at me after this installment...


End file.
